Kyoko's secret
by Fanime-club
Summary: Deep within the Vongola Headquarters, there is a woman with a Secret. She has thought of many ways to tell her husband the news. The moment she finally gets the chance the HQ is attack and she and her husband must run. Join Kyoko Sawada as she tries to tell Tsuna her wonderful Secret!


Kyoko's eyes fluttered open and she inhaled a deep breath. She rolled over to find the bed empty again. She sighed and remembered that he had a meeting this morning. He must have let her sleep. She took a deep breath and sat up. She swung her legs over the bed and looked at a picture on her nightstand.

It was a picture taken almost two years ago. It would be in a week two years ago when she was married to the love of her life. Her dearest friend, sweetheart, and love. Two years ago she married Tsunayoshi Sawada and become Kyoko Sawada.

Two weeks after they were married she moved into the Vongola Headquarters. The west wing of the castle belonged to the two of them. All of Tsuna's guardians and their family's live at the headquarters. Yamamoto had married Haru. Her older brother Ryohei had married her best friend Hana.

Kyoko stretched and stood up. She went over to her full-length mirror and looked at herself. She turned sideways and lifted up her shirt slightly. There was the slightest bump on her stomach. Kyoko smiled and rubbed her stomach.

She was two months pregnant. Kyoko's smile faded slightly. Tsuna had been so busy that she didn't have a good chance to tell him. She sighed. He had promised her that he would get some work off soon and they'd get a real chance to be together.

She didn't blame him. She knew this was the life she was getting herself into when she accepted his proposal. He was the Vongola 10th boss. He was responsible for a lot. His guardians helped him out a lot but there was a lot of work. It caused Tsuna a lot of stress as well. Mostly by the time he got home he was so exhausted he went straight to bed.

But she loved him with all her heart. And she knew he loved her. She just hoped when she did tell him he'd be happy. She knew the Vongola expected him to produce an heir but he didn't really talk about it.

She got dressed and decided to find Haru and Bianci. She finally found them in the parlor. They smiled, "Good morning Kyoko" Kyoko smiled, "Good morning Bianci, Haru" Bianci smiled, "Have you eaten this morning?" Kyoko shook her head, "I'm not really that hungry"

Haru stood up, "You need to eat anyway. You're not just feeding yourself anymore!" Kyoko smiled. The only people who knew she was pregnant were Bianci, Haru, Dr. Shamal, and Hana. Bianci stood up, "We might as all well eat" Kyoko smiled and nodded.

After breakfast Kyoko went back to her wing and decided to do some research. She went through her room again and stopped once more by the mirror. She held her hand to her stomach. She smiled and sighed.

She heard the door open and close. She was surprised. She wondered who it could be. She went into her living room and found a man taking his suit jacket off and loosening his tie. Kyoko's face lit up, "Tsuna" and she ran into her husbands' arms.

Tsuna smiled, "Hello darling" Kyoko looked up at him, "I thought you were in a meeting?" He smirked, "I was and it just finished. I got all my paperwork done last night. Do you know what that means?" Kyoko's face lit up, "You're free!" Tsuna smiled and swung his wife around, "That's right. Now we can spend some real time together"

Kyoko smiled and hugged Tsuna. She let go and started to take a step back. The house began to shake and Kyoko almost fell backwards. Tsuna caught her and managed to keep them both uprights. The shaking stopped and they looked around worried. They ran into their communications room and Tsuna got on the line with Ganini. "What's happened Ganini!"

Ganini was checking something, "HQ has been attacked. The east wing has been breached. They're moving fast. I think they're headed towards your wing" Kyoko gripped Tsuna's shirt. Ganini hit a button, "I'm going to activate your getaway hatch. I'll close it as soon as you're through. I'll also contact Reborn. He should be near" Tsuna nodded and grabbed his jacket.

The hatch opened and a long row a stairs appeared. Tsuna took a step in and reached his hand for his wife. Kyoko took a deep breath and gripped it. They started to walk through the dark tunnels. Kyoko took deep even breaths. She knew that stress was bad for her but she had no way to control it.

The ground started to shake and Kyoko held onto Tsuna. The shaking stopped but they could hear voices now. The tunnel had been breached. Tsuna grabbed Kyoko's hand and they started to run. After 15 minutes of running they stopped for a breather. Kyoko leaned against the wall, "Why does it have to be now?"

Tsuna nodded, "We were finally going to spend some time together." Kyoko shook her head, "That's not what I mean." She stood up and gripped his hand, "I was going to finally tell you that I'm" She felt something touch the back of her head. Tsuna tensed.

Kyoko started to shake. A voice behind her started to laugh, "I knew you wouldn't dare reach for your gloves while I'm pointed a gun at your wife, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Vongola Decimo." Tsuna clenched his fists.

Kyoko saw a shadow move behind Tsuna and she yelled, "Tsuna look out!" But it was too late. Something hit his head and he started to fall. Kyoko reached out for him but before she could reach him she was hit as well. She felt herself hit the ground and her last thought was, _Reborn, wherever you are, help._

Kyoko felt so cold and stiff. She also had a massive headache. She slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor. Just a few feet away was Tsuna. He was sill unconscious. Kyoko reached out for him, "Tsuna? Tsuna!?" Tsuna stirred and opened his eyes as well.

Kyoko sighed in relief. Tsuna saw his wife and reached out for her, "Kyoko? Are you okay?" She nodded, "I feel slightly sick and I have a massive headache but other than that I'm fine" Tsuna smiled and held his hand to her cheek, "Everything will be okay. I'll get us out of here. Or Reborn will find us"

Kyoko smiled and they both sat up. Kyoko shivered and Tsuna saw it. He took his jacket off and placed it over her. She smiled up at him, "I love you" Tsuna kissed her head; "I love you too" They hugged.

They heard a commotion outside their cell. Armed guards surrounded the cell and one opened the door, "Out, and don't try anything funny or else" Tsuna helped Kyoko off the ground and he had his arms around her as some sort of shield. They had taken his pills and gloves. He was powerless.

If only he could get his hands on a gun. Reborn had taught him how to shoot and he was a pretty good shot now. The guards brought them to a large room. A gunshot rang through the room and Kyoko gasped.

She was still shaking. They yanked her away from Tsuna and shoved her against a wall. Tsuna called out for her. A guard held a gun in front of her face. Tsuna froze and didn't dare to move. A man came out and laughed, "I was surprised when I found out who the Vongola had chosen for its Decimo"

The man snapped his fingers and a guard punched Tsuna in his stomach. Tsuna groaned and fell to his knees. Kyoko called out, "Tsuna!" The guard cocked his gun and Tsuna yelled, "Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this!" The man smirked, "Of course she does. She's the only reason you'll cooperate with us"

Tsuna clenched his teeth. The man smiled, "I was surprised when their new boss was lazy, stupid, slow, and had a very poor upbringing" Kyoko couldn't stand to hear Tsuna criticized, "Don't say stuff like that! You don't know Tsuna at all! He's smart, sweet, loving, and he had an amazing upbringing"

Tsuna stared at his wife. The man rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. The gun the guard was holding went off. Kyoko yelped as pain shot through her shoulder. She slid down to her knees and clenched her shoulder. Tsuna screamed, "NO! Kyoko!"

Kyoko bit back the pain, "I'm alright Tsuna" Tsuna looked horrified. The man laughed, "That was just a warning shot. It only grazed her shoulder. Keep your wife quiet or else she won't live much longer" Tsuna bit his lip. He felt so helpless, so stupid.

Then man kicked Tsuna's side and he fell over in pain. Tsuna smirked and started to laugh; "If you kill her than I'll kill myself and you'll get nothing from me" Kyoko stared at her husband. He had never said anything like that.

She put her hand over her stomach. She could feel her bump. They just couldn't die. Tsuna couldn't die. She needed him. This baby needed him. She pulled her hand off her shoulder and could feel the blood running down.

Tsuna looked at her. Kyoko felt a tear run down her cheek, "I love you Tsuna" The man scoffed and snapped his fingers. The guard cocked his gun and Tsuna screamed, "NO KYOKO!" Kyoko closed her eyes.

She heard the gun go off and she flinched. But she didn't feel any pain. She heard a loud thud by her side. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the guard dead by her side. She jumped away and shouted. What killed the guard?

A small shadow from the corner said, "It's not nice to kill a lady who's with child" The infant hitman stepped into the light. Tsuna and Kyoko both smiled, "Reborn!" Kyoko sighed. Then she looked at the archobeleno, "Wait, Reborn, how did you know?" Reborn blew on his gun, "I'm Reborn, what do you expect?"

Kyoko sighed and could see the world fading. She finally gave into the pain and fell unconscious. Tsuna saw her and yelled, "Kyoko?" Reborn looked at him, "Shut up Dame-Tsuna. She's just unconscious." Reborn smirked, "She'll be fine" Tsuna sighed in relief.

Tsuna flipped onto his stomach and kicked the guy in the gut. He jumped up and grabbed his gloves out of the guy's back pocket. He shoved them on and yelled, "Do it Reborn" Reborn touched his fedora, "You don't have to tell me twice" and he shot Tsuna.

Tsuna's flame ignited and he clenched his fists. "How dare you try to kill my wife!" He ran at the men and started firing. Reborn joined in and in a few moments everyone in the room was down. Tsuna let his flame die and he ran to Kyoko.

He knelt down by her and held his hand to her cheek. He sighed. He looked at Reborn, "Help me tear off my sleeve to make a bandage" Reborn nodded and without hesitation he ripped Tsuna's shirt. He helped Tsuna bandage Kyoko's shoulder.

Tsuna gently picked her up bridal style and they started back to HQ. Tsuna held his head against his wife's. He took a deep breath; "There are day's I wished that I had never brought her into this world"

Reborn rolled his eyes and jumped onto Tsuna's head, "She knew what she was getting herself into when she married you" Tsuna sighed and nodded. They kept walking and got closer to the HQ, "Is HQ alright and ready to run again?" Reborn nodded, "Yep"

Tsuna nodded, "Call them and tell them to be ready with a medic when we get there" Reborn did as he was told and sat on Tsuna's head in silence. Tsuna thought for a moment, "Reborn? What did you mean earlier when you said it's not nice to shoot a lady who's with child?"

Reborn smirked, "You are still an idiot Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna looked at him, "Why?" Reborn smiled, "What Kyoko has been trying to tell you all day is that she's pregnant" Tsuna stopped moving.

Reborn could hear and see Tsuna's body tensing. Tsuna looked up and started to run, "We need to get her back now!" Tsuna ran all the way back to HQ's and immediately placed her in the medical section. It was only then when his body started to ache from his abuse.

He changed and sat by her side the rest of the day. When the sun started to set he noticed that she was starting to move. She inhaled and slowly opened her eyes. She tried to sit up and fell back in pain.

Tsuna leaned over her, "Don't force yourself" Kyoko smiled, "Hello dear" Tsuna smiled, "You had me worried sweetheart" Kyoko reached up with her good hand and touched his face.

He pulled back and sat down on her bedside. Kyoko looked up at him, "Tsuna, what I've been trying to tell you all day is that I'm pregnant" Tsuna gripped her hand, "I know, Reborn told me" She nodded. She looked at his expression and began to become worried, "Why are you sad? Do you not want it?"

It killed her to say that. Tsuna snapped his head down towards her, "No! That's not why I'm sad. I'm so happy that we're having a baby." She gripped his hand, "Then why are you sad?" Tsuna sighed, "I let you get hurt. I should have protected you"

Kyoko sat up slightly, "You did. My shoulder will heal soon enough. The baby's okay. We still have each other. You can't blame yourself it's not your fault. You did everything you could" He slowly shook his head, "I know, I just feel so guilty."

He looked away, "I mean, what would I have done if anything happened to you" He knelt by her side, "You are my life, you're my whole world. And now this baby's going to be part of my world. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you" Kyoko smiled and held her hand to his cheek, "You don't have to know, you're not going to lose me"

Tsuna smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Then they kissed. Everyone was happy to hear that Kyoko was going to recover well. They were ecstatic when they all found out Kyoko's secret. Ryohei even started crying while yelling, "EXTREME!" They had asked Reborn to be the baby's godfather and Reborn nodded.

A few months later Kyoko's shoulder had completely healed. The rising sun woke her up and she got out of bed. She stood in front of her mirror and didn't have to lift her shirt to see the bump. She rubbed it and smiled. Arms wrapped around her and held her hands to her stomach.

Tsuna smiled. "I can't wait for this kid to get here" Kyoko giggled, "You'll make a great father" Tsuna laughed, "I hope so" They both looked at themselves in the mirror, "Here we are. The new Sawada family. Already the kids in our arms" Kyoko smiled.

She knew what she was getting herself into when she married Tsunayoshi Sawada. Even through all the bad experiences, these small beautiful moments made it all worth it.


End file.
